Black Adam
Black Adam is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, and uses magical powers derived from the Gods of Egyptian mythology. Biography Long ago, the council of wizards—powerful beings that held dominion over all magic in the world—chose the warrior Teth-Adam as their champion, granting him vast magical powers and abilities, dubbing him the Mighty Adam. However, that power only further skewed Adam's already maligned moral compass. Rather than use his newfound gifts to help others, he used it to dominate them. Adam turned against the wizards and after a brutal battle was imprisoned for thousands of years, with the council dubbing him Black Adam. But now he is free once more, and his insatiable quest to conquer the world, to control all magic, continues. The only thing that stands in his way is Shazam, the new champion of magic—and Black Adam will do anything in his power to destroy him and assert his position as the true ruler of the world. Driven by a need to rule, incredibly arrogant and one of the most powerful beings on the planet, Black Adam lives by a simple creed: kneel at his feet or be crushed by his boot. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us Costumes Default He wears a black bodysuit with a golden lightning bolt on his chest. Gold gauntlets cover his forearms with black gloves over his hands and golden greaves over his legs with black boots, along with a gold belt with a gold sash tucked in. Regime He is now bald, and his costume has golden accents on the collar and waist. He wears a cape with his gold lightning bolt running down it. He has new gauntlets and golden armbands on his biceps, serpent designed greaves, and a knife sheathed on his chest. Intro/Outro Intro: Black Adam is seen approaching Earth from space, engulfed in golden lightning. He crashes down in an explosion of lightning before rising up, declaring "I have returned!" before crossing his arms as he faces his opponent. Outro: Black Adam walks towards his fallen opponent, claiming "This will always be a world of dictators", before stepping on him or her, grinding his heel into his or her back and then raising his hand into the air calling down a bolt of lightning that proceeds to electrocute his opponent before pausing to cross his arms and look at the camera triumphantly. Gameplay Character Trait Summons 3 lightning orbs that circle around him, that damages those who come into contact and cancels out projectiles. Recharges after 5 seconds. Super Move Lightning-Breaker: Black Adam dashes and punches his opponent, then uppercuts him or her with a lightning charged punch, knocking him or her into the air where he follows up with a knee to his or her jaw before grabbing him or her and shouting, "SHAZAM!" He then throws him or her onto the ground where a lightning bolt strikes him or her and ends the attack by landing on him or her with a powerful drop kick. Move List Quotes *"I will spit on your tomb!" -Wager *"Why do you resist?"-Wager *"Naive fool!" *"Shazam!" Powers and Abilities *Divine Empowerment *Clairvoyance *Expert Tactician *Accelerated Healing *Extended Longevity *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Intellect *Indomiatable Will *Flight *Superhuman Speed, Reflexes, Agility, Stamina, and Strength *Teleportation *Transformation *Elemental Control *Telekinesis *Hand-to-Hand Combat Trivia *He is a member of the Regime. *Unlike Shazam, Black Adam is empowered by gods from Egyptian Myth:' S'hu, 'H'eru, 'A'mon, 'Z'ehuti, 'A'ton and 'M'ehen. *He was first spotted in the Lex Luthor Story Trailer. *He was confirmed to be part of the action figure pack. *He appears in a leaked picture of the character select screen. His slot was next to Bane's and Catwoman's. *Black Adam's default costume is based on his classic appearance, not his redesign from the New 52. *Black Adam's intro may be a possible allusion to Superman/Shazam: The Return of Black Adam, in which Adam arrives back on Earth after being banished into space for five-thousand years. Gallery Screenshots Black Adam 1.jpg Black Adam 2.jpg Black Adam 3.jpg Black Adam 4.jpg Black Adam 5.jpg blackadam.jpg|Black Adam Capture2.png|Black Adam in an Action Figure Pack. Black Adam on Roster Screen.jpg|Black Adam on Character Select Screen Eqrx9g.jpg.png|Close-up on Black Adam BAvsR.png|Black Adam vs. Raven Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.24.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.25.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 6.25.47 PM.png Black Adam.jpg Black Adam 6.jpg Black Adam 7.jpg Black Adam 8.jpg Black Adam 9.jpg Black Adam 10.jpg Black Adam 11.jpg Black Adam 12.jpg Black Adam 13.jpg Black Adam 14.jpg Black Adam 15.jpg|Black Adam's Super Move Black Adam 16.jpg Black Adam 17.jpg Black Adam 18.jpg BlackAdamAvatarCostume.png|Black Adam Avatar costume for Xbox Live BlackAdamCardiOS.png BlackAdamRegimeCardiOS.png Green Lantern 16.jpg Videos Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:Humans Category:Regime Member